This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Mass Spectrometry Facility at UCSF is implementing a Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) to track samples through the Facility from initial physical samples to acquired mass spectra to interpretations. Part of this work involves library searches to identify peptides found through mass spectrometry. These library searches are performed on nucleic acid sequence and protein libraries. CGL resources are used to access nucleic acid sequence libraries and protein libraries and to use tools to manipulate these sequences.